Fletcher Teleports to Hogwarts
by TheWritingRainbow
Summary: Fletcher teleports to another dimension! The Harry Potter Dimension! Will his hair survive?
1. Chapter 1

Gordon Edgely looked up at Fletcher from his vast book, and sighed. He had a hunch that you could teleport to another dimension safely, but unfortunately, only Fletcher could achieve this. Fletcher was very annoying.

"OK, Fletch, my boy, lets try this again. Think of the Rift, the place before your destination, and after your teleportation place. Fletcher shook his head.

"Its there for like, a millisecond!" Fletcher moaned, "How am I supposed to picture it?"

"_Try!" _Gordon said, "If you just-" and then Fletcher disappeared.

Fletcher spanned round, in deep oblivion, but then he could see a snowy landscape, and clung onto it. He reappeared near a large forest, and a small hut. Panned the grounds, and then saw the huge castle, looming over him. It looked awesome. Very like my hair, he thought. He teleported up to the main gates in the distance, and stopped in the school's gates. Two gargoyle statues were positioned on each side. Fletcher walked forward, but he heard a voice,

"Oi! Wher'dya think your going?" said the voice, and Fletcher realised, _it was coming from the gargoyle!_ He stuttered,

"Eh, I'm Fletcher Renn, the last Teleporter?" and then the gates swung open, revealing a weird looking lady, with emerald robes, and a long wizard's hat.

"Who are you?" she asked, "and how did you get inside the grounds?"

Fletcher pulled at his collar, and said, "Well, I teleported", and the woman squinted her eyes, and said, "You mean Apparate?"

Fletcher shook his head, "No, I teleported, like this"

Fletcher teleported behind the stern woman, and cleared his throat.

She whipped round, lifted some stick, and shouted "Incarcerous!"

Fletcher wondered if this was an odd swear, but then ropes flew out of her stick, and wrapped round Fletcher, leaving him stumbling to the floor. He calmed himself, pictured his room in London. Things that could cut ropes were there. But he couldn't. He was stuck here.

Fletcher teleported upright behind the crazy woman with the magic stick, and wand, Fletcher thought, and said, "No need for that, I mean no harm! I'm harmless!"

She raised the wand again, but he was already gone.

Fletcher looked down from the rafters of the Hall. The woman cursed, and then ran off. Fletcher teleported back.

He hobbled around with very little movement, because he was still tied up. Thank God his hair was untouched. He was teleporting around the room, looking for something sharp when a seriously old guy came in, but seriously, old. Long white beard, long robes, long 'wand'. Fletcher shouted "Why are you so evil! I'm innocent! I can just teleport!"

The old man spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and your magic has overruled mine. That, I find, is very unusual"

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Err… I'm not sure what kind of magic you do around here, but, where I'm from, we don't use sticks" Fletcher said to the old man, and he chuckled, and said "Wands, my dear boy, are the only kind of thing that can harness magic, unless you use maybe other items?" Albus Dumbledore strolled up to him.

"Why don't we take a seat in my office?" he said, and Fletcher nodded slowly.

They walked past vast doors, with what sounded like a party inside.

"Is there some kind of event going on?" Fletcher asked Mr. Dumbledore curiously, and the man shook his head, "This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the greatest schools of magic in the world" and Fletcher frowned,

"You mean sorcerers and mages?" Fletcher asked,

"No, here it's witches and wizards" they reached a large gargoyle, to which Dumbledore spoke the word, "Liquorice!" and it sprung into life, twisting to see a door.

They entered, and Dumbledore smiled at his desk, and said,

"Explain your world of magic, that I, sadly, have no recollection of knowing about.

So Fletcher told him, about Adepts and Elementals, Necromancy (of which he bristled at the word death magic) and of course, Teleporters. Albus didn't move of speak through this, but just listened. When Fletcher finished talking about Sanctuaries, he said,

"I think that's about it", and Albus smiled kindly, and said,

"I believe you" so Fletcher smiled.

"You do?"

"Well, in this world, Sanctuaries and sorcerers don't exist, believe me, but, I believe that you came through another dimension, another universe. Where you trying to do this?" and Fletcher nodded,

"I was, but I didn't think I could do it!"

"Well, congratulations, you are the first human to ever travel to another dimension!" but then Fletcher shook his head,

"No, Skulduggery got that achievement before me"

"Alas, the Skeleton Detective, anyway, how about I try to help you get back, but first you should meet the students, they'd like you"

**REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Don't mind if it's really mean, or just a damn horrible hate comment, please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fletcher walked from Dumbledore's office, and headed to the direction of the big room with all the kids eating in it. He went down the staircases, which moved when he got to the bottom, and nearly screamed at the paintings that spoke, calling his hair "ridiculous and rude".

He opened the huge doors of the Hall, and hundreds of children stopped speaking to get a good look at him.

"Who's that?" some said,

"What's with the weird hair-" he heard others say,

"Is he with the Ministry?" a girl with wavy brown hair said,

"I'm not sure, he seems a bit to young though," said a boy with untidy black hair and glasses, a lightning scar on his forehead.

Fletcher strolled up to the front of a long table, with a bunch of weirdly dressed old teachers sitting there, Dumbledore in the middle, on a kind of throne. Dumbledore smiled, and then stood up to address the kids.

"Apologies for interrupting your meal, but today the school was visited by this man" Fletcher smiled. Now he can be called a man, not an annoying kid.

"This may be…difficult to believe, but Fletcher Renn here has arrived from another dimension, another universe, where magic is very different, and at your fingertips, not a wand" Dumbledore said simply, which was rewarded with all the children whispering and shaking there heads in disbelief.

"If you want proof," Dumbledore continued, "In Mr. Renn's world, there are different… categories of magic, some can control the elements, and some can do all sorts of things, depending on the wizard- I mean sorcerer, as they call it" Faces in the hall grew interested, "Fletcher here, is a Teleporter, which we call Apparation, Fletcher, could you please demonstrate?"

So Fletcher pictured the Entrance Hall, and he felt the air rush to him, and then he appeared in the place he arrived at Hogwarts in.

Fletcher opened the Main Hall and walked in, feeling a bit of déjà vu, but now the children were a lot more suspicious.

"I'm afraid my spells cannot stop him… Teleporting, but the problem is, he cannot go back to his universe, so I will try to help him understand how to get back. Meanwhile, he needs somewhere to stay-" Then suddenly, each table started to chant "Us! Us!" but Dumbledore raised his hand and silence fell on the Main Hall. Fletcher guessed they were scared of the head teacher, but as Fletcher looked at them, he realised they respected Dumbledore.

"I will let our guest choose which House he will stay with. Fletcher, you can go with Slytherin," he pointed to a rather nasty looking bunch of kids, "Ravenclaw" he gestured to a bright looking bunch, if a bit snobby. "Hufflepuff" he turned to a jolly looking bunch, that looked fairly normal, "Or Gryffindor" so Fletcher looked at the happy, laughing bunches of kids, and Fletcher said,

"I'll go with Gryffindor", so he teleported to the empty seat next to the boy with the glasses and a lightning scar he saw earlier. He flinched, and then laughed.

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger" the boy said, and Fletcher shook them by the hand, and more and more people introduced themselves, and soon enough, Fletcher met Seamus Finnigan, The Weasley Twins, who seemed hilarious, and Dean Thomas. Fletcher realised he was starving, so he helped himself to the vast table of food. After ten minutes, the food disappeared, and Fletcher was told to head to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's with the talking paintings?" Fletcher asked, feeling a bit intimidating that the paintings were always looking at him and whispering.

"Oh, all pictures in our world move, well, except for the Muggle ones" Ron said, and Fletcher frowned,

"Muggles?" Fletcher asked curiously,

"Non-magic people"

"Oh, we call them mortals"

"Why?" Hermoine asked, "Are wizards in your world immortal?"

"Sorcerers by the way, and no, I- don't really understand why we call them that, we just haven't got another name for them"

They reached a painting of a fat woman, to which Harry spoke the word, probably a password, 'Dragon's Eyes' and it swung open, to reveal a hole to climb through. They clambered through, to reach a luxurious common room, with soft armchairs and roaring fires.

They sat down, and Harry Potter leaned forward, and said,

"So, Fletcher, what's your world like?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the reviews, so, as promised, Chapter 4…_

Fletcher, Harry, Ron and Hermoine spoke long into the night, asking questions and answering. Fletcher was amazed by the moving Chocolate Frogs, and the amazing 'spells' that the kids could do.

Fletcher pondered the fact about trying to return to his world, but he wanted to wait.

Thankfully his phone worked, but it kept breaking, and static often was heard. Hermoine Granger explained that electronic devices go haywire with too much magic in the air.

Fletcher had just finished explaining Elementals when they decided to go to sleep. Fletcher took a luxurious sofa near the fire in the Gryffindor common room and drifted off to sleep.

"_Fletcher!" _was the next thing Fletcher heard before something hit into him, a hug. It was Valkyrie. They were in Gordon's study.

"But- I was-" Fletcher stuttered, and Gordon spoke for him,

"In another dimension?"

"Yes! There's these people, they use wands, and they're called wizards, not sorcerers- wait, why am I back?" Fletcher said, and Echo- Gordon smiled as Skulduggery slipped into the room. Skulduggery cleared his non-existent throat, and explained,

"Your existence belongs in this dimension, so even when you got there, it should have been trying to pull you back. Were you asleep, or unconscious when you came back?"

"Yeah" Fletcher replied,

"Then your body was in a fit state to drift back into our dimension" Skulduggery said matter-of-factly.

"Can I go back?" Fletcher asked hopefully. He had grown fond of Hogwarts and wanted to visit again.

"Of course" Skulduggery said, while putting his hand on Valkyrie's left shoulder, "But next time? We come with you"

_Sorry so short, I thought that looked like a good place to finish. Again, please review!_


	5. Chapter 45

_I have decided to listen to the cries of Ivy000 and write more. Sorry. This is still Chapter 4, just extended. It isn't a chapter._

Fletcher looked to Gordon, whom had his arms folded,

"Is that possible? Can they come with me?" Fletcher asked curiously.

"Well," Gordon said, "I believe it's just like normal teleporting, so they shouldn't be harmed. I think"

"Well, that's reassuring…" Valkyrie murmured under her breath.

Fletcher breathed in and out loudly.

"Shall we go then, oh, by the way, it's snowy, but in the castle it should be warmer" Fletcher said happily, and when Valkyrie shot him a confused look, he grabbed Valkyrie and Skulduggery and teleported.

They appeared in a white room.

"Fletch" Valkyrie said slowly.

"Yeah"

"This is a bathroom"

"Sorry" Fletcher murmured, and tried again.

This time they appeared outside the vast snowy castle of Hogwarts. Valkyrie stumbled back in shock, and Skulduggery tilted his head curiously, while Fletcher went up to the door and knocked 4 times loudly.

"Oi" said one gargoyle, "You trying to knock the door down? Not so hard!"

Valkyrie made a small squeak, but realised that a talking Thin Lizzy was weirder, shrugged and looked as the huge oak doors swung open.

Valkyrie gasped. Fletcher gasped. Skulduggery didn't.

A giant of a man with huge bushy tufts of black hair, wearing a long coat with hundreds of pockets was standing over them.

" 'ello there!" the man said happily "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, and you must be Fletcher! 'oo are these lot though?"

"Valkyrie Cain" Valkyrie said, "And this is Skulduggery Pleasant"

Hagrid squinted his eyes at Skulduggery.

"Why you got all that get up on your face? Been on the wrong end of a Stingin' Hex?" Hagrid chuckled. Valkyrie looked bewildered, ad Fletcher decided to speak up,

"Is Professor Dumbledore or eh.. was it Professor Maconakle? Can I speak to one of them?" Fletcher said, and Hagrid grinned when he got Professor McGonagall wrong.

"It's Professor McGonagall, boy, and yes, I'll get Professor Dumbledore, he stays up for ages" Hagrid grunted and beckoned them inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Valerie and Skulruggery!"

Hagrid led them down winding corridors before he reached Dumbledore's office, which he stopped, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Er… I think I've forgotten the password…"

"It's liquorice" Fletcher said, and on that word the gargoyle sprung to motion, twisted to become a staircase.

_Remember, don't say it's short, add the two together. Oh, and REVIEWWW….._


End file.
